The Growls in the House Next Door
Before the Incident My name is Saul. I had lived in the same house from when I was born to when I was 19. I finally moved out after all those years. I was not that far from my old house. About a mile. The house was good for a poor 19 year old. I got the boxes into the house but did not unpack. I decided to talk to my neighbors. I went to the house directly across from my house. It was a very nice father and mother with two daughters and a son. They offered to help me with unpacking and told me I could come around anytime because they love new people. The house to my left had a person who told me that he liked to watch TV a lot. I asked what his favorite show was and he said "Gotham is a great show, I love it," with a grin that made me smile too. The house to my right had grumbling noises so I assumed that it was abandoned or something and raccoons were in there. The mother and father from across the street, called Rod and Angela, were helping me unpack. I thanked them for helping that day because we were almost done and it was night. They had helped for a few days before than. I flopped down on the floor even though I had a bed and couch to lay down on because I had been working all day. I woke up at four am with a creature looking at me. I blinked and it was gone. All that I remember is that it had large ears and fangs. I remembered to sleep in my bed the next night. There was not an incident. Not that night anyway. The night after, I woke up and saw a creature with dark brown skin, blinding white eyes, and large fangs in the corner of my room looking at me. I was trying to run to the door and escape but I could not. After what felt like hours, it slowly disappeared and I could move again. I decided to figure this out. I asked my doctor who said that he thought it was sleep paralysis and if it got worse, to tell him about it. I was glad I was not being haunted or something. I had another incident about two days later. I wake up and see what looked like a creature I had heard about. It had yellow eyes, scales on its cheeks, big feet, and green skin. It walked to me and I could not move. I was able to move after a few seconds but it was gone. I went for a walk that morning. I hear the growls in the house. I decided I needed to kill these loud raccoons. I decided to go prepared. I had a kitchen knife for a weapon and a garbage lid as a shield. I went in. Into the House I walk in with the garbage lid covering my face. I heard a noise. It was just loud enough for me to slightly hear it. I walk to a basement door. As soon as I turn the doorknob, it popped out. I hear "Is that you, Mary?" in the dark. Mary...wait! That's the name of that nice mother! I slowly walked downstairs. I see the father, daughters, and son. The kids did look weird though. They had black eyes and their fingernails turned into claws. "Kids, go upstairs into the other house" "Yes father..." said the kids in unison. The kids walked upstairs as if they were army solders. "Well. You might want to sit after walking so far" I am right next door!'' I thought about saying that but was too terrified to talk. I sat down on a chair that I felt shaking. "You are probably wondering some stuff" He pressed a button and a creature came out of the wall. It had green skin, yellow eyes, big feet. It was one of the creatures I saw not too long before this day. It looked at me and the father held his hand out. The creature looked at his hand, then to me, then back to the hand. It ate out of his hand as though it were an animal at a petting zoo. "He is called Trald. It is a creature I made in that" He gestured to a tube that turned on as soon as he said that. It was loud...I mean...it's so loud that even a school cafeteria will be considered quiet when comparing them. "Come on...go in..." I got up and walked to the tube. It took me a second and I wanted to walk in. I don't know why! I had an urge to walk in. He walked to me and said "You can become a friend, come on..." he started to grin "go in..." I jerked out of the way and threw my knife in the direction. I ran to the other house like an idiot. The door was unlocked and I locked it behind me. I turned and saw the kids with the mother on a table. They were chanting something with their claws in the poor woman's face. They said a short chant a bunch of times. I was able to remember it. It got grained into my head. ''Why don't you say? That you will join us one day? Join us mom! Join us! They said it a bunch of times. The woman's fingernails starting to grow. Her eyes that were open wide suddenly, they turned black. She got up slowly. "Thanks kids...I feel much better now" A thing came out of her mouth. It was dark blue and slimy. She looked at me. "Oh hello dear...how are you?" They all walked to me. "Mmmmm...you don't looked well..." she put up her arm "let me help you...stay still!" I ran out. Surprisingly, the dad wasn't there. I had run to my car. I drove away with the mother super close to me. I caught a glimpse of the street name as I left. It said Gregson Avenue. I realized that wasn't my street name. I somehow made it to a different street. I checked my phone after a while where I was. I was on the other side of the country! How? How?!